


Watch & Learn, Lady & Gents

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Newbie Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crime, Crime Scenes, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Job Opportunities, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, leads, witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Steve & the gang were having trouble with a case, that they are on. They figured that the Governor is involved somehow, Jenna manages to help them out, by using a method, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Newbie" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch & Learn, Lady & Gents

*Summary: Steve & the gang were having trouble with a case, that they are on. They figured that the Governor is involved somehow, Jenna manages to help them out, by using a method, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Newbie" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Five-O Analyst, Jenna Kaye was busy doing her work that was assigned to her, There was some conversation heading her way, & she saw it was the Five-O group, & they did not look happy one bit, In fact, They were pissed off beyond belief, Jenna feels sorry for their next victim, that crosses their path.

 

"I can't believe that we lost our only lead, I mean I thought what we had was foolproof, We worked so hard on it," Commander Steve McGarrett grumbled, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams tried to calm him, "It's okay, Super Seal, We will find another way". Officer Kono Kalakaua said placing a comforting hand on her love one, & the Ex-surfer said, "Yeah, Boss, Don't forget we have the Governor as a possible witness", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly nodded, & said this in agreement.

 

"Steve, We will find him, I know it's a long shot here, But we aren't gonna give up", The Hawaiian Lieutentant said feeling confident, The Five-O Commander shook his head sadly, & gave his friend a smile, "It's a top secret location, Bruddah", Danny exclaimed, "Crap !", Kono said, "Great, We are screwed now", Chin said with a sigh, "Time to go back to the drawing board", Jenna suddenly was hit with an idea.

 

"Watch & learn, Lady & Gents", The Analyst said, as she picked up the phone, & called Denning's Top Advisor, "Hi, This is Bambi, The Governor's Secretary, I got Commander McGarrett, He is looking for the big man, It's very important....", she purred in a seductive tone, She did a high pitch giggle, & said, "So are you, Sugar, Now that info, please, Sweetheart", The Team was having a hard time keeping a straight face, while she is on the phone.

 

"Ah-ha", she snapped her fingers for a pen & paper, Kono instantly gave it to her, She wrote down the info, & she said, "You too, Honey, I will have the Commander call himself," she hung up, & said, "He is expecting your call, Boss", Kono clapped, & said, "Bravo", while Danny & Chin were bowing down on their knees, while the Five-O makes the call with a smile on his face.

 

As soon as the Seal got off of the phone, & Jenna arching an eyebrow, "Well, Steve ?", He said with a smile, "Well, Thanks to Bambi, Denning is agreeing to meet with us, ASAP", & he indicated that she should come along, Kono kissed her on the cheek, & said, "You are the best", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "Couldn't agree more", & hugs her to him. Danny said, "You **_are_** the queen around here",  & they all headed out to the location.

The End


End file.
